


Let Me Entertain You

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, Strong Language, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: Brian has a rare condition where he’s got nerve endings in his hair and the Reader decides to exploit this





	Let Me Entertain You

Ever since you had found out about Brian’s condition, you just couldn’t tone your curiosity down. You came up with your questions at the most unexpected times and places: whether it was during grocery shopping as you were putting your favourite bag of crisps in the trolley, in the middle of crossing a sidewalk, or even right after sex. Brian was certainly caught off guard by the timing of some of these enquiries, but mostly he just chuckled. He found your enthusiasm and interest rather endearing, and he always tried to give the most satisfying answers, followed by a warm smile.

The next time the topic of Brian’s overly sensitive hair - as you liked to call it, but only to simplify things - came up was while you two were having breakfast on a lazy Saturday morning. Brian was aimlessly staring out the window, still pretty much in the process of waking up, while munching on a sandwich. You were focussed on your cereal when another thought came to your mind:

“So, how do you brush your hair then?” - You furrowed your brows and looked up at the tall man sitting across you.

Brian blinked quickly a few times before he turned his attention from to street to you. It took him a few seconds to realise what exactly you were asking. He giggled softly and shook his head a little bit. You had to correct yourself before he could reply.

“I know, with a hair brush, obviously, but, you know… With you having nerve endings in your strands, doesn’t it hurt?”

“No, that’s what all the conditioner and detangling spray is for” - Brian shrugged casually with a faint smile on his face. - “So that the bristles don’t pull on them, because that’s definitely painful. But when it’s done right, it’s pretty much a calming feeling, like a nice massage.”

You nodded slowly as you processed the new pieces of information, returning to your bowl, only to interrupt the silence once again after a few bites.

“Can you also get sexual pleasure from it?” - The guitarist raised his brows as he glanced at you, blushing slightly as he cleared his throat. It was obvious from his reaction that he did have some experience in the topic.

“Yes, I can.” - He confirmed tersely, leaving you with such a short answer, but his tone suggested that there was more to the story than what he had told so far.

“And…?” - You picked up on it and urged him with your intonation, even making a little a hand gesture, your eyes fixed on him as you awaited his response.

“And… I can actually reach an orgasm from it.” - You gasped, leaning back in your chair. Knowing this, some things immediately made a lot more sense, like how easily you can turn Brian on by playing with his hair or why he enjoys hair pulling so much.

“Wow…” You chuckled and looked at the man in front of you in awe, but the inappropriate thoughts had already began to fill your mind. - “I’m going to have to conduct an experiment on you.”

“An experiment?” - Brian arched a brow in interest - “I’m usually down for those, but I thought something naughtier would come out of this conversation. - The tall man continued, attempting look innocent, but that hint of cheekiness in his voice betrayed him.

“Oh, don’t worry, it will be a naughty experiment.” - Your lips curled into an impish grin as you nodded to reassure Brian of your intentions. You watched his expression change while you leaned closer to him and gave him a suggestive look.

“Today I will make Brian Harold May cum by fiddling with his hair.” - You murmured as you levelled his gaze, smirking when you saw him go from relaxed and quite sleepy to having that glint in his eyes that he usually has when you capture his attention in a sexual manner.

“Sounds like a lovely way of conducting scientific research to me.” - Brian crossed his arms loosely and moved forward as well, your faces now only a few inches apart.

“And I’d be honoured to be your lab rat for the day.” - He flashed you a sly grin and waggled his eyebrows at you, which elicited a chuckle from you. He then pressed a warm kiss on your lips.

“So, when is the first trial?” - Brian asked curiously, placing his chin in his palm, gazing at you lovingly, but still with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Well, look who’s a little too impatient already!” - You chuckled, teasing him a bit before you continued. - “I’ll have to get a few things sorted out first, but you won’t have to wait that long.”

You both temporarily left it at that, but there was surely an air of excitement between the two of you throughout the whole day. Towards the evening, you decided it was time to pounce on your prey. Brian was occupying the couch, utterly engrossed in a science journal as you approached him, turning his head in your direction when he spotted you from the corner of his eye.

“Busy, my love?” - You queried, your tone reeking of smugness as you held your arms behind your back. Brian raised his brows and gave you an endearing smile before shaking his head lightly.

“Not really, it can wait. Are you hiding something?” - He tilted his head to the side, peering down at your arms.

“Maybe…” - You gave him a big, self-satisfied grin as a response to his confused expression - “Okay, definitely.” - You put your arms forward, revealing a roll of red elastic band in your hands.

“Ooh, and what are those for?” - There was that shameless gleam in Brian’s eyes again that was a dead giveaway of his waking desires, and the one you loved so much.

“These are here to keep you from touching yourself or me while I’m carrying out my experiment on you… and also because I’m pretty sure fiery red will look great on you.” - Brian examined the ribbon closely, with a little squint and promptly put the journal away before facing you again.

“So, what’s the first step then?”

“I’m gonna need you to take all your clothes off, and stay seated.” - You nodded as you made an opening on the band, watching Brian get undressed in the meantime.

He was such a tease, even so that he had no idea what you had been planning against him. He took off each article of clothing so slowly that you were convinced he was doing it all just to provoke you. When he was wholly naked before you, he sat back on the couch, sliding a hand on your thigh, but you swatted it away immediately.

“Like I said, no touching.” - You commanded sternly. - “Give me your hands.” - You continued, fixing your gaze on the tall musician in front of you.

The curly haired guitarist nodded and complied, extending his hands to you. First, you tied his wrists together with the red material, then proceeded to cover his arms, neck and torso with it, wrapping some of it around his legs a bit more loosely to allow him some space to move, but not too much.

“You should see yourself right now.” - You gave him a smirk as you admired your finished work.

“Yeah? I bet you’re enjoying this very much.” - Brian remarked sassily and you could only roll your eyes at him playfully.

“Oh shut up, so are you. Now lean back against the arm so I have full access to those beautiful locks.” - You ordered, plopping yourself into the armchair next to the couch, wiggling your fingers in anticipation while Brian got in position.

You started by running your hands tenderly over the top of his head, as if you were trying to pet him, which made Brian hum contently.

“Feel free to go a lot rougher than that, love.” - He suggested a little restlessly, but you were not having it at all.

“Do I have to tape your mouth as well?” - You huffed in playful annoyance, to which Brian just chuckled.

“Never mind.” - With that, he stayed quiet, at least until you got more enthusiastic in your actions.

You decided to dig your fingers into Brian’s hair, which evoked a gasp from the man as your digits disappeared entirely in the ocean of dark curls. You caught a few strands between your fingertips and rubbed them together gently, a sensation that sent shivers down Brian’s spine. He moaned out in pleasure, pressing his neck into the arm of the couch, already trying to break free from the red band’s confinement. His cock gradually swelled with blood, a few drops of precum trickling down onto his stomach.

It seems to be working. - You thought to yourself, grinning victoriously as you massaged Brian’s strands and watched his reactions closely. And God, wasn’t he a wonderful sight, all bound, his skin warm pink from the heat, squirming and incredibly turned on by only so much contact. You let your hands wander in the silky brown sea, every touch making the guitarist more aroused, his lustful sounds echoing in the living room.

Once you let yourself be a little more aggressive and started tugging on his hair, was when your test subject lost it. Your rough touches had such an effect on Brian that you could never imagine, not even in your wildest, wettest dreams. In a blink, your boyfriend was reduced to a hot, whimpering mess, writhing in delight, his cock throbbing heavily, smearing his juices all over his abdomen. You almost took pity on him and wanked him off while still pulling harshly on his hair, but in the end, you didn’t want to be that merciful. You wanted to see him utterly come undone under your skillful hands, and to hear him beg for his release in that sweet accent of his.

It was only a matter of time before Brian uttered his first breathy pleas, the thick red cords pressing deeply into his skin as he tried to push his legs apart in blissful agony. His whole body was tense and so hot that he felt like burning up, swearing and muttering your name in between loud moans.

“F-fuck, Y/N… so close…” - He was panting heavily, eyelids pressed together strongly - “P-please, darling… let… let me cum…” - His voice was so soft and dulcet, even as he was losing his composure under your spell.

The thought of not allowing him to let go just yet had definitely crossed your mind earlier, but your hands had already stopped moving before you could even make your decision official. Brian let out a needy whine as he opened his eyes, tilting his head further back to catch your gaze.

“Please…?” - He could barely stop himself from fidgeting impatiently as he waited for your response, all hot and bothered and still absolutely gorgeous. He was very lucky, since you found it incredibly difficult to stop touching his hair anyway.

“Alright, let’s finish this first trial.” - You nodded, grinning and humming to yourself as your fingers got tangled in Brian’s hair once more, tugging eagerly on his locks, the sensations making him arch his back as you drove him closer to the edge.

He began mumbling sweet praises of your hands, and there was a sudden crack in his voice when he reached his climax. He groaned lowly as he made a mess on his upper body, cumming all over his stomach and chest. Both him and you needed a moment to compose yourselves before you could continue, you being the first one to speak.

“Wow…” - You chuckled breathily and took your time to marvel at the results of your research.

“How is that for evidence?” - Brian rose his brows and grinned as he tried to catch his breath.

“More than perfect.” - You nodded, still twiddling with an errant curl before you stood up from the armchair to fetch the scissors, a towel and a camera, putting the former two aside for the time being. - “Mind if I take a few pictures? I’m going to need them in my case files.”

“Sure. It’s not like I’ve been tied up for a while or anything.” - Brian chuckled and you just shook your head as you set up the camera.

“Right, I’m definitely taping your mouth next time, May.” - You sighed before snapping a few pictures of him. When you were done, you grabbed the scissors to cut the ribbon in a number of places, freeing your favourite smartass guitarist from its hold and helped him clean up.

Little did Brian know that you had actually bought a notebook a few days later and jotted down the details of your experiment, gluing in the pictures you had taken. Brian was also unaware of the fact that you had planned to give the book to him as a birthday present - you just needed a little bit more data to fill it with…

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.  
> Follow-up chapter in planning.


End file.
